


Lone Digger

by ShmootyTheBooty



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Echotale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underpatch (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Kinda, M/M, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShmootyTheBooty/pseuds/ShmootyTheBooty
Summary: After the accident, G!Sans has been living a mundane and routine lifestyle: Eat, smoke, drink, sleep, repeat.But one day he finds something that catches his eye, and he isn't willing to let it go to one small performance. It's a change he's desperately needed.He doesn't know what drove him to wander on that side of town, but one thing is for certain...That (e/c) eyed, sly girl is a force to be reckoned with, and he wants to see more.
Relationships: G!Sans/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. Little Predator

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I'd like to introduce to you my new work "Lone Digger"!
> 
> I've thought about it recently, and wanted to start a new series. I think part of the reason I have had such a hard time updating "Found Family" is because I WANT to write it, but with other ideas popping into my head that won't fit into that story, I need an outlet for it that I didn't have at the time.
> 
> Plus, I don't often see G!Sans fics without it involving all of the other alters much anymore, and it's made me quite sad since I love him! :'-(
> 
> As a disclaimer, I'm not a figure skater, and I don't claim to be one. I love the art and have had this prompt in my head for quite a while! It's not realistic, nor is it meant to be.
> 
> The song mentioned is called "Lone Digger" by Caravan Palace. I recommend listening to the full version of this song if you want a more accurate depiction to what I had in mind with some parts of this chapter!
> 
> Please, enjoy!

Sans didn’t understand what brought him out here.  
Usually, when he goes on a walk for a smoke, he takes the same old path that leads him straight to Grillby’s.  
But for whatever reason, his feet dragged him in the opposite direction today.

Maybe it was his body’s way of telling him he had been stuck in the same routine and needed a change, or maybe it was the strange silence that came from his current route that made him curious, as it was usually crowded with humans and monsters alike clamoring throughout the city.

Whatever the reason is, it was cold as shit and he was lost. 

When he and the other Monsters emerged from the Underground a few years ago, Sans moved with his brother to an apartment on the outskirts of Ebott city. He settled with frequenting only the area nearby and nothing further. It made sense to him, especially with it being in a relatively safe area for monsters compared to the heart of the city where bigots roamed more openly. There would always be racism no matter what you do. But as time went on, discrimination against them lessened. It wasn’t gone, per say, but it wasn’t tolerated as much as it was when they first emerged.

Taking a huff from his cigarette, he continued to trudge down the sidewalk, breathing out the smoke slowly and watching as it fogs the air.

Even if he didn’t come to this side of town often, Sans thought it was very strange seeing no one out. It’s in the middle of December, so he expected to at least see a few people struggling to gather last minute Gyftmas presents… or “Christmas” as a lot of humans refer to it as.

Out of nowhere, a few kids rushed past him, talking with each other about “not wanting to be late”. Late to what, Sans had no idea. Sparing the smallest glance, he looked over to where they were going, only to see a crowd huddling around something. 

Curiosity enveloped his mind and before he even realized it, Sans was following the children racing toward the cluster of people. He snuffed out his cigarette and tossed it while walking, keeping an eye on the crowd as he got closer and closer.

When he reached the gathering, he noticed an empty ice rink. There were both humans and monsters sporting “Blades on Ice” t-shirts and handing out fliers. As one worker passed by him, he handed Sans a sheet. Looking at the details on the flier, he groaned seeing that it was promoting a figure skating entertainment company.

_stupid…_

The skeleton previously watched figure skating before and found it absolutely boring. He didn’t understand the appeal at all. Sans felt that the performances were too slow, there was no action, and the music always lulled him to sleep like it came from Mozart’s asshole.

He was just about to leave when a gentle voice came from beside him.

“Are you here for the show?”

Turning his skull just enough to take a look at the woman, he noticed how.. out of place she looked.

Compared to everyone’s bleak outfits they wore to keep warm, the red dress she was clothed in didn’t even look like it came from this decade. Thinking back, Sans could recall Alphys wearing something similar on her first date with Undyne. Was it called pin-up..? Her coat looked no different either.

He has to admit though, this “lady in red” was beautiful as all hell. Her (h/c) hair was done up nicely with Hollywood waves framing her face and a dark red color painted on her full lips. Her (e/c) eyes were sharp and sparkled with a mischievous glimmer.

Smirking, he turns to face her and leans over to match her height, his hands resting in the front pockets of his jeans. She looked so small and frail.. almost like prey.

“Do you want me to be?”

In return, she smiled, her eyes crinkling at the corners.

“Perhaps. I’m not one to turn down the attention of someone willing to watch.”

Confused by her words, he was about to ask her what she meant when she spoke up again.

“I think it might start soon. Hopefully you enjoy it! Blades on Ice do these shows here every year.”

“I see. I wasn’t even aware this place existed.”

“It’s in an obscure place. I don’t blame you.”

Suddenly, music began to play.

Thinking that the performer was already on the ice, he shifted his focus over to the rink. No one was on yet.

It wasn’t until twenty seconds into the song when a male from across the rink jumped in from the crowd.

Too distracted by the man who just took the spotlight, he completely missed the woman next to him taking off her coat.

He only noticed the flash of red flying past him into the rink. He didn’t even realize at the time that the woman he was talking to moments prior was wearing a pair of ice skates.

In shock, he watched as she gracefully skated around with her partner on the ice.

_  
Hey, brother, what you thinking?  
Leave that old record spinning  
You feel the rhythm going.  
(They call it lonely digging.)  
Let's end your time to lay low  
Your knees are bending and so  
It's time to get up and let go  
(You're gonna come undone)  
Hey, mama, how's it going?  
Can't see your body moving  
Don't leave the party dying  
(They call it lonely diggin') _

Sans watched in shock as you perform moves he could only imagine breaking his ankle on. Even though he had seen figure skating in the past, nothing could compare to the strength and stamina you were using right now. There was never a slow moment between you and your partner.

_  
Your booty shaking, you know  
Your head has no right to say no  
Tonight it's "Ready, set, go!"_

Sans watched you so intently, that when you whizzed past him, time seemed to slow down. The look on your face made his Soul throb for a second. You had an obvious smirk and winked at him just as the chorus started.

He wasn’t prepared for what happened next.

_  
Baby, can you move it round the rhythm?  
So we can get with 'em  
To the crowd, and get us a rock and roll 'round  
Just a downtown body body coming with a super-hottie  
Let's go, yes, no, hell no  
Baby, can you move it round the rhythm?  
'Cause you know we're living in the fast lane, speed up  
It ain't no game, just turn up all the beams  
When I come up on the scene  
_

The moment the chorus began, he watched with bewilderment as both you and your partner kicked up your legs and aimed your skates at the other. Though he wasn’t an expert, he knew that those skates can be extremely sharp and can cause serious damage if the wearer isn’t careful. 

Seeing you expertly dodge each other’s attacks, getting faster as the song continues, was a spectacle to see, indeed. Everyone in the crowd was mesmerized by the skaters’ movements that no one realized a protective and magical barrier was being made around the rink as the song was gearing back up. The two in the middle were slowing down just enough to catch their breaths.

Hitting the three-minute mark, the beat picked up once more as the force-field came to completion.

While the rest of the crowd was cheering (most likely having seen the two perform in the past), Sans stood there, mouth open and gawking at the scene before him.

He watched the lady in red’s demeanor change from mischievous to murderous as she pulled a gun out from a holster hiding underneath the skirt of her dress. With no time to spare, she leapt in the air and shot at her partner, who in turn, took out two handheld knives and slashed at the bullets before they could reach him.

It was like watching a fight scene from a movie.

You and your partner were fighting even harder against each other. Sans was quite impressed by how you both seemed to maneuver seamlessly around the bullet shells littering the ice as you attack with great vigor. He even caught you at one point reloading your gun while you were in mid-air.

There was no way a normal human could accomplish this kind of performance without magic.

…Right?

Having been caught up in the mystery that was _you_ and your athletic “skill”, Sans could barely register that the song was now over. It was only when his eyes met with the lady in red’s that he came back to reality and the applause from the crowd faded back in. She had a hand held up to her mouth and the skeleton could see that she was trying so hard not to bust out laughing right then and there. Her eyes were narrowed in a sly manner… and she was looking at _him_.

That’s when he realized his mouth was still hanging open.

His skull felt hot from embarrassment, but he smirked back at her.

“Heh… Quite the little predator, isn’t she?”

Though he only had the one brief interaction with her, Sans hoped that he would run into this girl again. Maybe he’ll stop by this “Blades on Ice” sometime.


	2. Master of Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blades on Ice has one very strict rule.
> 
> "Do not stop the performance for anything. The show must go on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is "Master of Tides" by Lindsey Stirling!

“Places, people, places!”

The voice of your lead director cuts through the air like a knife.

In an instant, bodies fly to their positions.

You smile, feeling that rush of adrenaline you always sense before the start of a new performance. It’s been the only place and time where you truly felt free

Steadying your balance, you wait at the main entrance to the ice rink, lights blinding you from noticing the audience. 

The announcer begins.

“The Tide waits for no one. As much as a beauty she is, the ebb harbors a dangerous spirit. She carried a man’s love out to sea, and swept the maiden beneath the waves.”

A violin gradually fades in as you slide out and onto the ice, your deep blue skating dress and shawl sparkling. You explore the ice, fluidly demonstrating your skill. “Master of Tides” was one of your more favorite songs to perform to. You got to skate with something much less dangerous, your beautiful shawl, so it relaxed you from the fierce concentration you normally had to put yourself under when you performed with your own weapons. And the audience always loved watching the piece of fabric flow as you spun it around.

Fankick to Illusion.  
Fankick to Illusion.  
Layback, Haircutter, Biellmann.

Swiftly as you had entered, so did your partner.

“Unaccepting of the loss of his love, the man sought vengeance against the Tide.”

Ellis, dawning his favorite pirate outfit, enters one minute into the song and you act completely unaware to his presence.

“Perhaps, if he slaughtered the spirit of the ebb, then maybe his love would return.”

Most members of the audience have caught on to the sword he has on him by now. For first-time viewers, it must seem like an ambush against you, or that the sword is merely a fake.

_One thing is for certain…_

Ellis swings the blade at you, but you duck under it right on cue, lifting your beautiful shawl up as an offering to the sword’s routinely sharpened edge. It’s sliced cleanly in half, the two pieces fluttering away from you as you escape.

_It’s as real of a blade as it gets._

“Here’s to the Master of Tides!”

You could faintly hear gasps as you pivot and skate backwards, smirking as you point to Ellis and pull your finger inward, egging him to follow you.

It doesn’t take long for him to catch up, attempting another swing at you, his sword slashing through the air at an angle pointing downward.

Your quadruple flip allows you to dodge once again, the blade passing by underneath your feet.

This game you two play lasts a majority of the song before it gets to the cool-down period. You’re skating next to Ellis, swaying back and forth as you both catch a breath to prepare for the finale.

Right as the song picks back up, you hear a scream and turn your head to gaze at the small frame lying on the ice.

Now, the biggest rule of your skating company is that once a performance begins, you can’t stop. Not for anything. 

Your company works under the belief that once you begin something, you MUST finish it. If something happens, you need to work quickly to figure out a plan.

Blades on Ice is well-known for this rule.

A serious look is plastered on your face as you look at Ellis. He nods and you both fankick to illusion before hydroplaning in opposite directions, with you heading straight to the child.

Just as they lift their head to look at you, you motion for them to stretch out their arms.

As scared as they seemed to be for a split second, they follow your directions.

Ellis is on the other side of the rink, having grabbed a sheath from a stagehand on the edge, and is now skating toward the both of you.

You reach the kid right before your partner does, and just as he swings his now sheathed sword, you grab the child and lift them in the air as you jump, you both narrowly missing the “attack”.

You can feel a slight pain in your ankle when you land, but you don’t allow it to show on your face as you pivot and position the child to stand on your skates. You face Ellis with a challenging stance.

Putting on an improvised performance, you manage to yell out with a powerful and alluring voice that echoed throughout the entire hall that has gone deathly quiet since the kid fell into the rink.

“Now I’ve your child! If you, the impudent fool, wish to reclaim your heir, then you best catch them before the Tide falls back!”

Ellis thrusts his weapon down and bounds off toward you, playing on to the part of grieving husband, now determined father.

Managing to pivot, you wrapped your hands securely around the kid’s smaller ones as you gently skate away.

You whisper down to them.

“Just follow my steps: one, two, one, two-“

The little brunette giggles as you guide them across the rink.

“When Ellis comes up to us, you’re going to grab his hand. You’ll slide between us and we’ll skate you around the rink. Trust me, alright? We won’t let you get hurt.”

Looking up to you, their big brown eyes glimmer with excitement as they nod and smile.

It plays out just as you told them, You and Ellis ending the performance while guiding the child around the rink and letting their feet just barely hit the ice as they pretend to skate. You were happy watching them as they laugh, and mentally pat yourself on the back for turning a scary situation into a fun one for them.

The song ends with you and Ellis leading your new little friend into the center of the rink, waving to the audience as they cheered and whistled.

“___, I’m going to get on ahead and find the runt’s family. Stay here, alright?”

You nod and look down to the kid, Ellis skating away toward the exit.

“What’s your name, Honeybunches?”

The child looks up to you and shakes their head before signing something to you.

You don't know sign language that well, but you were able to pick up a few letters as they sigh their name.

_ R _ S K

Your mind goes blank.

Even an idiot could tell who this kid is. Why didn’t you see it until now?

Frisk Dreemurr.

 _The King and Queen of Monsters’_ Frisk Dreemurr.

Your face heats up as you begin to panic.

Oh god.

You just flung the ambassador around the rink.

Ellis comes back a lot sooner than you were expecting and motions you to follow him.

“A-Alright, Honeybunches-“ your movements are as stiff as your tongue, making it hard to guide Frisk to the opening where a _very_ familiar goat Monster is waiting, her hands clasped together. Frisk doesn’t even notice. They’re the one guiding you at this point.

As you reach Queen Toriel, Ellis tells you that a few Anti-Monster rioters snuck in to the hall and pushed Frisk in from a balcony hanging over the ice rink. They were caught not too long after the incident, have been banned from the hall, and are waiting for law enforcement to arrive and arrest them.

Frisk flies into the Queen’s arms as you approach her.

“Oh! My child, I was so scared!”

She looks up at Ellis, but focuses deeply on you, brows furrowing.

“My dear, are you alright…? You’re quite pale.”

You choke on your words and start spitting out jumbled nonsense before Ellis could even let one more word out.

“I’m so sorry! Ididn’tknowFriskwastheonewhofellintotherink,IwasjustfollowingourrulesaboutnotstoppingourperformancesandIwaswayoutofline,pleasepunishmeasyou-“

You hear a chuckle come from behind the Queen.

“She’s not mad at ya, Doll.”

The surprise of hearing a new voice knocks the panic out of you as you turn your attention to the tall skeleton walking up to your little group.

“She’s not…?”

Queen Toriel laughed.

“Oh my! Is that why you looked like you just stared death right in the face?”

You blushed crimson and that only made her laugh harder.

“Goodness, no! I’m thankful! It was indeed frightening to watch the incident, but I saw how you were whispering and encouraging Frisk. And they were having quite a fun time!”

Your balance is thrown off as you relax your entire body in relief, causing your skates to slide out from underneath you.

The group surrounding you watches in shock as you face plant into the ice and remain there.

Ellis quickly kneels down.

“___! Are you okay?”

He helps you back up, pulling your arm around his neck.

“…I thought today was the day my life would end. It was like a movie reel, Ellis. I saw my past, present, and future laid out before me. I even had a kid”

The skeleton and Toriel laugh as Ellis rolls his eyes.

“You’re such a drama queen.”

You look over to Frisk, watching as they excitedly sign something to their mother.

“Frisk, dear, are you sure…? I mean, we can ask, but it doesn’t mean they’d agree.”

What.

Frisk signs again, more rapidly.

This time, the skeleton chimes in.

“Why not? I mean, the worst they could say is no.”

What.

Frisk’s eyes get big as they give a pout lip to the Queen. Sighing, she gives in.

“Miss… ___, and Mr. Ellis, was it?” The goat Monster lays her paws on Frisk's shoulders as they look up at you with a big toothy grin.

“Frisk enjoyed skating around with you today. Would you be willing to teach them how to skate properly?”

“What?”


	3. An Unfortunate Stroke of Bad Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING
> 
> Please, be aware that there is some violence and sexual harassment in this chapter.
> 
> I have it marked where it begins and ends with *** if you wish to skip through it.

It’s been a few days since Frisk fell into the rink.

When you and Ellis were asked to teach Frisk, your embarrassment melted away into confidence. You straightened your back and pulled your mouth into a thin line.

_”No.”_

Ellis had looked away sadly while the rest of the group stared at you with bewildered expressions.

It’s true, your company also offers skating lessons… But you weren’t a teacher anymore, and don’t plan on being one again.

_”We have many talented teachers here, but I’m not one of them. If Ellis is willing to teach you, that’s one thing. But I just…” You looked to the side and clenched your hands into fists, your nails digging into your palms. “I can’t teach you. I’m sorry.”_

After that, you removed yourself from the rink and left.

Now, you were out at the public skating rink the city sets up for the winter season every year. You weren’t skating though, just watching as other people do.

You’re sure you disappointed the kid, but you told yourself you would never-

“I knew I’d find you here.”

You tilted your head up to see Ellis looking down at you. You were too busy wrapped up in your own thoughts and memories to had even noticed him approach.

“You always come here when you think about what happened.”

You looked back to the families skating on the ice.

“I disappointed them, didn’t I?”

Ellis took a seat next to you and leaned over so his elbows were resting on his knees.

“I can’t say you didn’t. The runt seemed _very_ disappointed. The skeleton guy was translating that Frisk didn’t want anyone else as their teacher.” Your friend looked to the side and spoke in annoyed tone, “I even offered to teach them myself, but the runt just stared at me and shook their head.”

“I just can’t do it again, El.”

Ellis sighed and wrapped an arm around you.

“Mistakes and accidents happen, but it doesn’t mean you’re doomed to fail if you try again.”

You both stayed huddled together, watching the number of skaters dwindle down until there was no one left. Nothing needed to be said afterward. You knew that what Ellis said was the truth, but you’re so scared of guiding someone, only for them to get hurt by your negligence again.

“I think we should head home.”

You stood up and walked away from the rink with Ellis. 

Normally, you would go your separate ways as you live in different directions, but your friend stopped and looked at you with nervous green eyes.

“___, do you want me to walk you home? The Anti-M rioters have been getting worse lately… If they were to see you-“

“Ellis, if you walk me home, then you’d be all alone yourself. My apartment isn’t that far away.”

He rubbed his neck.

“They’ve been getting more active too. I just worry about you.”

You smile, leaning up to ruffle his dark hair.

“You worry too much! I promise you, I’ll be fine. I don’t think anyone in this city is as skilled as I am when it comes to dodging dangerous situations.”

“This isn’t a choreographed performance, ___!”

“Ellis,” Your eyes turned serious as you cupped his face. “I’ll be fine. I’ll message you when I get home and you message me when you get home.”

Knowing that there’s no way to convince you otherwise, Ellis accepts his defeat. He gives you a tight hug, one you always receive when he’s nervous or letting his anxiety get to him.

“Be safe.”

You smile and hug him back.

“I will.”

You waved him off as you walked away, watching as his figure grew smaller and smaller until you turned a corner, Ellis disappearing from your sight.

The street was nearly bare, twilight casting shadows on the ground. You could see a little bar up ahead, one you always passed when you walked to work. “Grillby’s”, you remember it being called, having once gazed at the luminescent sign displayed above the entrance.

You kept walking until you were close enough to peer in and look at the patrons laughing and smiling, making a grin come to your face as well. The establishment was warm and inviting. If you weren’t careful, you would have almost certainly been sucked in yourself.

But you kept walking, that smile not leaving your face as you pass by an alley a building over.

You then heard a few more pairs of feet following you in stride.

“Hey sweet stuff. Whatcha smilin’ about?”

You ignored the catcalls and taunts coming from the men, your smile falling.

“What?” You hear a different man call out. “You think you’re too good to talk with us?”

Saying nothing, you sped up.

“This bitch-“

Before you had a chance to break into a sprint, one of the men grabbed your shoulder. He tosses you into the dimly lit alley, and you fall on your side painfully. Your vision is blurred for a moment before you can make out three figures standing over you.

Your eyes scan for your bag, where your trusty pepper spray and pocketknife are, only to see that one of the men already has it in his hands.

Shit.

The leader of the group stares at you with cold, dead eyes as he registers who you are.

And he laughs.

“This is too good! Hey, guys, this is the bitch that got you both arrested for throwing the kid in that stupid skating rink.”

The other two look at you in disgust and your eyes widen in recognition. Double shit.

“H-How did you-“

The one on the left finished your inquiry.

“How did we get out?”

He laughed and stepped over to you, kneeling down to meet your eyes. He reached out a hand and traced your cheek slowly, a devilish smile plastered on his unkempt and narrow face.

“You can do a lot of things with money, hon. Maybe we should teach you about it. What do you say?”

***

You tremble and try to back up away from them, but the moment you do, your stomach is met with a heavy kick.

“Stupid whore! You’re not going anywhere!” He knocks you back down. “You aren’t anything without your precious fucking monsters!”

You gain enough courage to look him in the eye.

“I-I’m _everything_ with or without them. You don’t get to decide that-“

Another kick.

“Wanna try saying that again you fucking-!” 

You’re lifted up by the collar of your shirt until your eyes are just a few inches away from his.

“You’re making such a stupid face, I don’t think I will-“

He punches you in the face and drops you back on the ground. The other two are laughing as they watch and you can feel a trickle of blood slide down your cheek. Great. Asshat was wearing a ring.

You were about to say something else when the other two that were laughing approached you.

“Maybe we should teach her a lesson right here and now.”

The man who had kicked you smirked and grabbed your wrists, pulling them above your head. The goon with your bag drops it and takes out his own knife, beginning to cut your sweater down the middle.

You thrash about and scream, causing the knife to nick you here and there on your stomach. A hand smacks over your mouth in an attempt to quiet your struggle.

They had just cut your sweater open when the men were knocked off you in a yellow flash.

You didn’t dare look anywhere else but the sky in that moment as footsteps made their way toward your trembling form.

“Do you guys wanna have a bad time?”

You hear the figure stop beside you.

“Close your eyes, Doll.”

You obey, letting your eyelids shut tight. 

It all happened in an instant. You could hear the person walk past you. You could hear magic being summoned. You could hear the men screaming. And then you heard nothing.

***

The figure returned over to you, but you refused to open your eyes. Then, you felt a warmth envelop you and end up snapping them open. There was a big, black leather jacket with a fur-lined hood covering your exposed mid-section.

“Put this on”

You slowly bring your gaze up to look the person in his eyes.. or rather, his eye sockets.

“You’ll catch a cold if you don’t, Miss ___.”

It was the skeleton who accompanied Frisk and the Queen the other day.

You blush and sit up, instantly regretting it as your stomach throbbed in pain. The skeleton watches you from his single eye light, concern lacing his words.

“Take it easy-“

“H-How did you find me…?”

“Saw you walkin’ past Grillby’s. Thought I’d get a chance to ask you to reconsider the kid’s lessons, but…” He looks over in the direction you assume the men who attacked you were. “…Yeah. Not gonna ask after that.”

You gratefully slide the jacket on and zip it up, relishing in the warmth it basked onto you. You weren’t sure how he, as a skeleton, could produce such warmth, but something tells you that if you were to ask, he’d chalk it all up to magic. Probably the type to do jazz hands while saying it too.

“Thank you…” You curl into a little ball. “I don’t think things would have gotten better if you hadn’t shown up..”

You feel a skeletal hand rub small and gentle circles into the middle of your back.

“Maybe not, but I’m here and you’re safe. Now…“

He gently lifts you up, and you squeak in surprise.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”


End file.
